Falling for the Daughter of a Villain
by AlizetheAdorkable
Summary: Kaz shook his head in disbelief and turned his whole body to face her ", Violet, you once told me that evil isn't born, it's made. So is good. Your mother may have been a villain but that doesn't define who you are. That's all up to you, you define who you are! Now concentrate and stop this thing from spreading before I-I mean we-we all die!" Skoliver Kaz/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy this new story. Has Skoliver obviously and Kaz/Oc. **

* * *

><p>"Look through every corner of the building and don't come back without her!" Shrieked a black soldier. Every cornet of his body was covered in black armor, his face had a black mask, shielding his identity. His voice was gruff and had a bit of a southern hinted within, black mask covering a bit of his mouth making his command sound muffled. A black soldier isn't like your regular soldiers, they work for the council of villains who were ruled by Raven. A ruthless killer who was the most feared person to exist in history. Not even the bravest villains would stand up to her and any superhero who challenged her, would be gone without a trace.<p>

The other black soldiers nodded immediately, fearing the man and rapidly got to work. Looking for the brunette haired teenager that ran away from home weeks ago and was located to this building, the men left no stone unturned. This wasn't like the first time she ran away, this was much more difficult since the young girl has more experience than before and knew every move they would make if they had found her. She may have been a quiet one but she was observant.

The brunette haired girl hid outside the tall building, snuck out the window when the men weren't looking. She had to get away from them, even if it's the last thing she does. She doesn't want to go back there, not again. Being raised by Raven, the woman she calls 'mother', seeing what she does day after day, night after night. It just wasn't right. Everyone expects the brunette to be just like her mother, cold, ruthless...A villain. But she can't see herself like that, killing people for the fun of it and creating caos just to disturb the peace and drive people towards the brink of madness.

The brunette doesn't know how her mother does it with such ease and no guilt to frown upon when the next day comes. She doesn't know how but she's seen her do it, her mother made her watch it. Her mother killed so many innocents, villains, superheroes, and mortals, just to be feared and respected.

"Oh Violet, where are you," sang one of the black soldiers when he broke a vase near the window. Violet tensed up and hesitantly moved to the side. She knew she had to be quiet, just a little bit of noise can give her identity away and everything she worked so hard for. Taking one more step, Violet slipped, making the young girl let out a silent shriek as she lost her balance and fell through the side of the building. Thinking quick, a branch from a close by tree had stretched out and gave Violet a chance to hold on. It was dark out so no one would notice that a 15 year old girl was clinging onto a branch for dear life.

Stretching her other arm up, she swung her feet a few times before letting go as she did a back flip in the air and landed onto the outstretched branch. The branch began to stretch back again as she ran back all the way towards the base of the tree, jumping from branch to branch till she reached the bottom. Using her speed, Violet began to run out of the city were her mother and the council are. Into the darkness of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Woah," mumbled the brunette breathless as she made her way up the sidewalk towards her temporary hideaway. Torin had given her directions to his old home owned by his family for centuries. He can't live in it now though, after all he is a cat.

Torin was one of the most powerful superheroes of his time till he was turned into a cat by none other than Violet's great grandfather and kept at the mansion her family has lived in for centuries. He never forgave her family for this until he met Violet. Torin sensed something different in her that lead to him helping her escape the place she called home for years. Her escape lead him to finally leaving that hell-hole and actually live out the rest of his 9 lives in the real world...If the council never locates them.

"Told you it was fit for a villain-wanna-be-normo. It had to be redone a few times but can you believe that I own this place!" a small black cat yelled, jumping onto the porch pillar. Violet bit her lip in excitement before opening the front door. The house seemed to look like a very modern home with it's own few rustic charms. The windows seemed to be substitute walls as the walls looked like doors. Small wooden frames surrounded the windows and the view outside was filled with trees, giving it a forest feel to it. A small man made river was crossing through the trees, almost snake like.

"This is...better than where we use to live! Torin, this is amazing!" Exclaimed Violet, turning around to face the small cat who was currently sitting on the couch armrest.

Torin just shrugged ", eh...I'd give it a 7. The house in Europe, that's like a 10."

"I don't care as long as we're away from that...murder house." Violet shivered, closing the door. Torin agreed ", and to think you've only lived there since you were 16. I've lived there for more than 3 centuries. You villains live longer than a god damn almost immortal. Those superheroes who live for what? 4,000, 5,000 years? Two centuries?"

"Actually 7,000 years Torin. Only the families who have had a long bloodline of superhero ancestory can be almost immortal." Violet answer, walking down the hall towards the bedrooms. Torin trailed behind. She was in awe with the master bedroom. It was very open just like the rest of the house but since it was a bedroom, the windows only showed a part of the room. The other part was closed off and out of sight, something she was far to use to already.

Setting her bag down, Torin said challenging her ", well then princess, since you know so much, list off the 9 superhero families who consider themselves powerful immortals."

Violet scoffed ", oh that's easy. There are the very few from the planet Caldera family, the Diaz family, the Ambrosia family, the Sierra family, the Arion family, the Freezer family, the Melrose family, the Saton family, and lastly my father's side, the Rewind family. Shall I continue?"

"Wait, there's more? I thought there was only like 9. How many is there?"

Violet smirked ", oh, about...I don't know...127."

Torin shook his head in disbelief ", thank got there's not alot of immortal villains. That would be a nightmare."

Violet rolled her eyes and began to take out some money she had in her bag and a few clothes. She starts highschool in 3 days, just 3 days. This will be the biggest mission she has ever faced but it will be an adventure of a lifetime.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Oliver, do you have a minute?" Asked Principal Cortez as Oliver passed him in the hall. Oliver stopped, turned around, and asked ", what is it Mr. Cortez? I'm late for class so..."

"Don't worry about that, I'm here to ask you a favor." Mr. Cortez said as the two both began to walk down the hall.

"I was wondering if you could show our new student around school. Her records got lost when her home caught on fire. Since this is her first time at a public school (she was home schooled for her whole life) and you are one of the best students at school I'm hoping this won't be a problem."

Oliver smiled ", nope. Not a problem at all."

The principal smiled back ", good. I was hoping you'd say that."

Once they arrived into the attendance office, Mr. Cortez walked over to a brunette haired girl with brown eyes, wearing a black long sleeve shirt, a black open sweater vest, black gloves with the fingers cut off, black jeans and combat boots. Her attire reminded him of the way Jordan dressed, except...darker. When her eyes met his, he noticed a white rim surrounding the pupil of her eye and around her brown orbs.

Almost the same color as Tecton's meteor tattoo on his hand when he turned evil. Oliver shook his head, there was no way she was a villain, even if her attire said otherwise.

Mr. Cortez motioned her to get up and introduced ", Oliver, this is Violet Brannick. Violet, this is Oliver. He will be your school tour guide for the day."

Oliver expected her to roll her eyes and say a snide comment like Jordan, not say in a joyous tone ",hey Oliver, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." He said hesitantly, shaking her hand.

"Well then, I'll leave you to it. Goodbye Oliver, Violet." Said Mr. Cortez, leading them out of the office.

Once out, Oliver said ", Well, now you know where the office is."

Violet smiled at him before turning her head away and asked ", can you show me to my first class?"

"Uh, sure. Who do you have?"

"Mr. Boron, Biology. Room-"

"218?" Oliver suggested. Violet faced him again and asked ", wait? You have him?"

Oliver shook his head ", no, I don't. My friend does but I doubt you'd want to meet him."

They began to walk to her first class ", why not? I'm sure he's a great guy. "

Oliver's eyes widened at the thought of his friend ", well, he's...something. "

Turning the corner, they began to walk up the stairs in silence.

An uncomfortable silence.

Violet just stared at the wall as she walked, she didn't know what to do around normos. Never actually been around one long enough to actually talk to them until today. So far, it just seems like talking to a regular villain teenager, without the whole 'I want to dominate the world' speech.

'Why can't Torin be here,' she thought ', he knows the outside world better than I do. Stupid no pets allowed on school grounds rule!'

"We're here," Oliver said, making her break out of her thoughts. She looked at the classroom before her, hesitant to walk in. She didn't know what to do once she walked in. Just find a seat or walk up to the teacher? It was all very confusing.

Oliver noticed her discomfort so helping her out, he said ", just walk up to the teacher and tell her your name."

Violet nodded and took his advice. She began to walk towards the front of the class, trying not to sashay. Her mom taught her to always sway her hips when in front of a crowd but this is school. People don't just sashay when in front of a crowd, that's just stupid.

Violet cleared her throat and said ", hello Mr. Boron."

Mr. Boron seemed startled by her voice because when she spoke, he accidentally dropped his coffee onto the ground. All over his paperwork.

Violet turned her head and saw Oliver's stunned expression. What had she said?

Once Mr. Boron regained composure, he glared at the brunette ", look at what you made me do? What's your name."

"Violet Brannick," she responded, looking at him straight in the eye.

He was again startled ", well Ms. Brannick, I suggest you go straight to your seat this instant and don't ever do that again. "

Violet nodded and looked around the class for an empty seat. The only one avaliable seemed to be beside a brown haired boy who looked to be taking notes. Hesitantly, she made her way over and sat down. He seemed to be wearing a vest of some sorts, like a life jacket.

'Is that what's in style?'

She turned her head away from him and let her eyes roam around the class when suddenly she saw someone way to familiar.

"Skylar storm?" Violet muttered in disbelief.


	4. Chapter 4

"Skylar storm?" Violet muttered in disbelief.

Skylar began to lift her head to see who had said that. Thinking quick, Violet used her illusion power to make it seem as if she were reading a book. Skylar shrugged and looked back down at whatever she was doing making Violet let out a breath of relief.

"Hey...you look familiar? Do I know you? " asked the brown haired boy sitting besides her. She turned around and noticed that he wasn't taking notes but was actually drawing a picture of a llama with a duck for a face.

"No, I believe we've never met before." Violet responded, glancing back at Skylar every so often.

The boy didn't seem convinced ", You look like that one villain in this one comic book-" Violet held her breath ",- from some R-rated comic book I can't even read yet."

Violet let out a small nervous laugh ", me...in a comic book. Ha, that's so funny. What's your name?"

"Gus."

"Nice name Gus." Violet said, looking away from him momentarily. He smiled at her ", thanks. It's short for August Richmond the 3rd."

"Were you born on August? "

"Nah, I was born in spring. My dad just really liked the name. It was my grandfather's you know."

Violet laughed ", I figured."

Gus was confused ", how?"

"Well, for starters it's such an old name and the 3rd kind of gave it away." Violet responded, giving him a small smile. Violet could tell that she would sort of get along with him. He had the annoying little brother quality that she found amusing.

Maybe being human is a little bit more easier than she thought.

* * *

><p>"So, how'd you like your first class?" Oliver asked during they're passing period.<p>

Violet smiled and responded ", it was really fun. I met a guy named August Richmond the 3rd, but he goes by Gus."

"So I see you've met my friend."

Violet was taken back ", wait? He's your friend? That is so...cool!"

Oliver shrugged ", I guess it sorta is? How do you like it here at our small town high school so far?"

Violet gave him a genuine smile ", to be honest, I love it!"

Oliver smiled and was about to say something else when suddenly he fell to the floor, along with every normo student.

Violet stared at the fallen normos, panicking slightly. Was this her doing? Or her mother's? Did they find her already?

The brunette began to panic until she sensed a presence behind her. A dark presence. Turning around, she saw her, the superhero under a trance that she'd hope she'd never have to see again.

Skylar smirked at her and said", hello Violet."

"What the hell is going on?"

Skylar began approaching the brunette in a rapid fashion, her hands glowed a pink hue. Violet glared at her and said ", I don't want to hurt you Sky but I will do it if I have too."

"You, a villain, would hurt the beloved superhero Skylar Storm? Ha, I'm not surprised. You villains are all the same, heartless." Skylar pouted before her smirk appeared back on her face.

Violet clenched her jaw, balling her fist as her eyes turned a bright shade of white. Suddenly, her instincts kicked in and it wasn't Violet speaking. It was her inner demon as she called it, a supreme overlord voice. Deep and commanding. Something her mother taught her to use to intimidate and play mind games.

Smirking back at the super-turned-villain, she said ", oh Skylar. Your not a superhero, your just a minion for the man who wants you dead. Don't try to build yourself up sweetheart."

Skylar was taken back but nonetheless lifted her hands and shot the pink hue at her. Violet was about to block it until she noticed the pink hue bounce back towards Skylar. Skylar's eyes widened and soon, she was on the floor with the rest of the teenagers.

Violet relaxed a bit but soon became tense when she realized that she wasn't the one who shot that invisa-shield. Her eyes returned back to their brown color but she was still a bit angry at the way Skylar spoke to her.

"What the hell just happened?" A bewildered voice asked. Turning back around, Violet looked at where the voice came from. A boy, around the age of 16, around 5'5, with dark brown hair, wearing a white button up shirt, blue pants, and black dress shoes stood there glaring at her. His whole attire screamed 'I'm a geek!'

Violet blushed and questioned back ", why aren't you knocked out? That blast was designed to knock out all normos."

The boy rolled his eyes ", I'm not a normo! Well I'm half normo...but that's not the point! Why are you still up when everyone else was knocked out in the blast!"

"I-um-well-," Violet fell to the ground, acting as if she were paralyzed like everyone else.

The boy rolled his eyes ", come on. Your coming with me."

Violet dusted herself off and asked ", what about Skylar?"

"We'll deal with her at Mighty Med." The boy responded, tugging at her arm while pulling her up.

"Mighty Med? Wait that place actually exists?" Violet asked bewildered.

The boy's eyes widened and in a rapid motion, he knocked the girl out.


	5. Chapter 5

"Let me out!" Shrieked Violet, pounding onto the shield protecting every villain at Mighty Med. But the thing is, she isn't a villain, she may have been born one but she's never hurt anyone enough to be considered a villain. At least, she hopes not. If only Torin were here...

Wait, Torin was here!

Thinking quickly, Violet grabbed her pocket mirror and said ", Torin, I need you."

In an instant, Torin appeared on the bench, looking as if he were taking a shower.

"What do you want Vie, I'm busy." He wined, scrubbing his underarms. Violet was surprised when she saw the bathtub that came with him, floating in mid air.

"Why didn't you tell me that Mighty Med actually exists?"

Torin rolled his eyes ", you weren't ready. I mean to be honest, you were knocked out by a guy who's only powers is to shape shift and use telekinesis."

Violet blushed and mumbled ", at least he doesn't know who I am."

"But I do," Violet heard a familiar voice as she turned around. There stood a man who looked well around his fifties with a lab coat on.

"Hello Horace. Long time no see." Violet said, crossing her arms, giving him a nervous smile.

Horace smiled back ", it's been 6 years actually. I can't thank you enough for what you did that night. You saved many lives."

Violet looked down, letting her hair play a curtain over her face. "It was nothing really. I kind of understood where you came from and...to be honest...I just wanted to do something right before my-l mean Raven locked me up again."

Horace patted her arm ", well, it was a heroic deed. Thank you."

Violet smiled ", glad I could be a service."

"I could tell that the only reason your here is to get away from your mom. Am I correct, " Violet nodded in response ", well, you can stay here at Mighty Med for as long as you please. It's the least I could do."

Violet looked up at him, squealed, and gave him a hug, "oh, thank you. Thank you! Thank you!"

"Maybe then we could but your healing powers to good use."

Violet let him go, squealing like a child until she remembered something but thought it would be better if she kept quiet. After all, it was her problem now, not their's.

* * *

><p>"Wow, this place is amazing." Violet said in awe as she walked around the hospital with Horace. Horace adjusted his tie and responded ", Thank you. I try."<p>

Violet looked down at her new lab coat Horace- Dr. Horace- gave to her. She was officially a part of Mighty Med staff. Dr. Horace gave the job to her since he felt the need to reward her with what she did that night. It was nothing really. All she did wa-

Wait? Was that Oliver?

Dr. Horace continued ", and this is-"

"Oliver? What are you doing here?" Violet asked bewildered. Oliver spun around and his eyes widened in shock.

"What am I doing here? I work here. The question is why are you here?" He questioned back.

Horace stood in between the two ", as I was saying. This is Oliver. One of two Normo Dr's that work here. Oliver, this is Violet. Our newly hired Dr. who has the power to heal people medicine can't."

Violet smiled triumphantly as Oliver began to blush in embarrassment. Suddenly Violet felt another presence heading towards them. When she looked at the direction the person was coming from, Violet felt as if her skin was on fire from just that presence being there.

A 16 year old boy with black hair, wearing a gray and blue shirt, a lab coat, jeans and converse, came towards the three. He began to say something until he caught sight of the brunette beauty standing next to Horace.

Horace and Oliver stared at the two, as the two of them stared at eachother.

Breaking the silence, Oliver said ", um, Violet this is Kaz. Our other normo who works at Mighty Med. Kaz this is Violet, our new healer. Now if you can excuse us, I need to speak to Kaz for a moment."

Right before Oliver grabbed Kaz's arm, Kaz quickly maneuvered his way around him and stuck out his hand to greet her. Once her hand was in his, he said ", Hi, I'm Kaz."

"My name's Violet."

Oliver felt his jaw drop to the ground. He had just said that?

Kaz smiled ", Violet. That's a pretty name."

Violet felt herself blush a deep shade of crimson before asking ", Kaz is a unique name. What's it short for?"

"Kazimierus." He simply answered.

When they finally let go of each other's hands, Kaz began to lead her away. Wanting to talk to her alone, subconsciously.

Oliver just stared at the two walk away before yelling ", seriously! "

Horace patted his shoulder ", those two remind me of you and Skylar...but instead it's a two way street.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mother stop!" Yelled a young brunette girl, her eyes brimmed with tears. She was held back by two guards as her mother looked at the superhero on his knees. The little girl doesn't know who he is but she knows why he's here.

To kill her and her mother.

It's happened more than once and every time a superhero gets in, they never get out. Her mother Raven usually played mind games on them before they reached their time and when they do, Raven would tell her only daughter left to sit and watch.

But her daughter never was one to sit during these events. Instead she'd scream and thrash begging her own mother to stop. There were many reasons to why she wanted her mother to stop. 1) because the brunette hated gruesome scenes and 2) she could feel the emotions of her mother's victim, as if they were her own. But the main reason was because she believes that almost all of her mother's victims are innocent. All they did was risk their lives to save thousands of normos. The brunette yelled to tell her mother what she thought and to stop, but no matter how loud she yelled her own mother would say the same thing;

"Oh dear Violet, you know I can't do that. I'm a villain and it's my job to end happy endings. " Raven would give her that same sweet - sickening grin and Violet would know what's coming.

As her mother turned back around to face the superhero on his knees, she'd lift her right hand in an upward motion before plugging her hand in his chest. When Raven moved her arm out she'd see the superhero's heart in her hand before crushing it, hearing the bloodcurdling screams of not only the superhero but her own daughter as well.

Violet felt the pain course through her, starting from her chest as it made it's way through her body. Crushing her nerves inch by inch. She wonders if what she's feeling is exactly what the superhero's feeling or just a portion of it. It's different every time but it's still just as painful.

As their screams echoed all throughout the beautifully decorated throne room, Raven would stand patiently until their screams would finally end. Violet would stop screaming 5 minutes after the victim had passed and even then, it still hurt too much. She would look up at her mother as her mother gave her that same sickening smile once again and say ", learn this darling, and learn this now. Love is a weakness and showing that you love someone shows how weak and pathetic you are to actually have someone that holds on to you when you have the potential to be your own person."

Violet would just stare at her after she said that, usually with no emotion. Right before Raven would leave, her daughter would ask in a small whisper ", Don't you love me?"

Her mother would respond nonchalantly ", I already told you, love is a weakness," before making her exit through the corridor.

Violet would stare at the dead superhero before silently crying. She knew her mother loved her, but every time her mother would say otherwise it just seemed to mean more. The black soldiers would let her fall to the ground harshly before stomping back to their positions, leaving Violet alone in her thoughts...and pained limbs.

Once they would leave, Violet would rush to the body ignoring her body's screams of pain. Placing her hand on his forehead, she close her eyes and concentrated. This was a ritual her sister Midnight had taught her. To search through the memories of the dead and store them away in the back of her mind. They were never for her, they were to the family the superhero lost and if she ever got out, she would deliver them.

But for another day.

* * *

><p>"I think I'm finally getting to her Maxon!" Said Raven as she entered her bedroom. A man in his late 40's stood inside her mirror as he raised an eyebrow at her.<p>

"Soon she'll even forget about the well being of others and be on our side. The prophecy will not be fulfilled and the destruction of the balance of things will be in her hands, not mine."

Maxon laughed lightly ", And what makes you think otherwise? For all we know, she could be planning her escape out of the pala-"

Raven cut him off ", But that won't happen. It can't happen. The prophecy states-"

"The prophecy states that your youngest daughter will hold the balance of two world's in her hands. The good and the bad. If one ever slips the other grows stronger. She is the only one who can keep everything just the way it is."

Raven clenched her fist and yelled ", That can't happen! She needs to make the villains stronger. I NEED TO BE STRONGER! Don't you see that if I don't, she'll run me out of power. She doesn't know what the council once was and if she ever reached her full potential, I could be dead!"

Maxon smirked ", Didn't anyone ever tell you before you got this job? Villains don't get happy endings. Not even the mother of the strongest wielder of powers in the realm."

Raven shook her head and clenched her fist. Maxon leaned in and whispered;

"The war hasn't even begun and you've already lost my dear Raven. Or should I say...Queen Annalies Serena Williams of the kingdom Illea."

Raven spun around towards the mirror and instead of seeing Maxon, she saw her former self. Her beautiful straight blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders as a light blue ballgown hugged her body perfectly. Her necklace of a music note hung right above her chest area.

Above her head sat her old crown proudly, showing off it's beauty and power for anyone who laid their eyes on it.

Just like the kingdom of Illea once was...and would be once again.

Her image disappeared and there stood a teenager with wavy dark brown hair, beautiful shining eyes filled with formality yet love all at once. She wore a black and white dress, a perfect shade for her pale skin tone. She held a broken crown in her hands but it seemed as if the crown was mending itself together.

A sign.

The image returned to Maxon smirking at her ", You see my dear Queen Annalies. No matter how hard you try to destroy the kingdom of Illea and break the balance, your daughter is the reason it keeps mending itself together and the only reason the supers and the villains aren't tearing eachother limb from limb. She is the savior to not only the supers, but villains as well. Violet will bring back the kingdom and save the balance and there's nothing you can do about it."

Raven inhaled shakily and asked ", Wha-What about if I k-kill...killed her."

Maxon shrugged ", You out of all people know that isn't going to happen. Even though you don't want to admit it, you love the little girl you call a brat."

Maxon leaned in again until his nose practically touched the edge of the mirror and whispered ", And you hate the fact that your last daughter standing will be your undoing."


End file.
